


leviathan

by v_darkstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isaac never expected anyone to show him any affection, let alone an alpha. but here he was sitting on the hard floor with a 25 year old werewolf wrapped around him, and he really couldn't find it in himself to mind it one bit. </p>
            </blockquote>





	leviathan

  
  


  
;

 

Before he got the Bite, before everything became so much easier, he tried his hardest not to show it but Isaac had always been insecure about himself. Really, who wasn’t even a little bit wary of what others were thinking when they saw them? But if he was going to start psychologically analysing everything then he might say it started a little while after his mother’s death. It was hard, hard for his dad and for himself. It was those little things that used to get him choked up after he saw his mum for the last time – waking up and realising he’d have to make his own dinner, seeing his father just sit there – for months her presence was still there but they both knew it was nothing but a shadow. That the sound of his mum washing the dinner dishes was actually his father smashing a plate on the floor, that her fragrance that they kept smelling was nothing but a perfume bottle without a lid.  Not that it was his mother’s fault for doing anything (she was perfect and one of Isaac’s true inspirations), it’s just that the school kids didn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault that his mother was no longer with them.

  
  
It was a little after his mother’s death when his father’s condition started to worsen.

  
  
For the week after her death they used to actually share some form of a bond, his father would hold his hand and he’d cry until his throat got raw.

  
  
But that only lasted until his father found alcohol. He was twelve when his father started hitting him, started pouring all the lost hope and desolation into the curses and objects he threw at Isaac. He used to cry, used to scream and sob at his father to stop but he quickly learnt that it only got worse.

  
  
So for three of those four years, he would bite his lip and stifled cries for help behind bruised fingers and a chapped mouth. It never got better and his father found crueller ways of ‘punishing’ him. As a matter of fact on his sixteenth birthday his father had decided to break his right hand, claiming that just because he was sixteen, didn’t mean he could do what “adults did” and had stamped on his hand until it was a broken mess of flesh and bone. While waiting at the hospital alone, he kept telling himself what he always told himself, only two more years and he’d be out of there (but only if he didn’t die first.)

  
  
A year later he met Derek Hale for the first time.

  
  
He was working his usual shift, sacrificing what little time of sleep he could be having just to try stop another beating and ‘session’ in the fridge, when he heard it.

  
  
He thought it was growl, too many twigs snapping for a normal person’s pace, and had to admit he was apprehensive. One second he was blinking away the image of a clawed hand, and then the next he was being propelled off his seat, his backhoe soon following.

  
  
The growling grew louder and he could feel his heartbeat accelerate. For half a second he considered whether it’d be a good thing if he died at the hands of this creature.

  
  
The fallen machine soon disappeared from where it was blocking the freshly dug grave and then a silhouetted man was speaking to him.

  
  
It was ultimately Derek Hale – the famous survivor of his family’s slaughter and suspected criminal – who had saved him from a rogue omega.

  
  
A little after their brief encounter – an encounter that told Isaac of creatures he never dreamed of being true; werewolves of all things – Derek had given him his address and offered him the chance at a better life, one without his dad.

  
  
He was the first person to officially join Derek’s new pack, and for once he felt a little special.

  
  
The first night staying with Derek after being changed was awkward to say the least. His senses were heightened, his wounds would heal, and he found for the first time in his life he wasn’t afraid of what would happen should he close his eyes.

  
  
Derek wasn’t unkind to him but Isaac knew better than to expect anything from him. In fact, Isaac didn’t know anything about what should be deemed as the ‘social norm’ let alone what the, well, ‘werewolf norm’ was. Would he have to kill someone to prove his loyalty? Or would he have to find another place to sleep to show that he wouldn’t impose on his Alpha’s territory?

  
  
He found himself scuffing his feet uncertainly when Derek stripped off his own shirt, sat down legs open, and motioned slightly his head for Isaac to take his place.

  
  
It took a minute for Isaac’s brain to catch up with what Derek wanted and when it did, he couldn’t help but cough and failed to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. None the less, he ungracefully plopped himself down onto the cold floor between Derek’s thighs and hesitantly leant back into the open embrace.

  
  
When all he heard was a low growl in his ear he half panicked that he had done something wrong; what if it was a test to see how much he respected his Alpha and he had failed?

  
  
He swallowed thickly and screwed his eyes shut, dying so soon after redemption seemed kind of ironic to him but if his Alpha wanted to kill him, then he would have no choice but to die.

  
  
“Calm down.” Was being hissed roughly next to his ear and he vaguely noticed his nails had elongated into claws, “if you freak out every time someone gets close to you then what’s the point on being what you are?”

  
  
Isaac took a few deep breaths and swallowed thickly before leaning backwards into Derek, back to font (a bare, hard, smooth and all too warm front).

  
  
A moment later, a large arm wrapped around his chest – pulling him closer to his Alpha – and the other free hand stroked his hip reassuringly; small circles being drawn with a thumb hooked underneath his shirt.

  
  
Honestly, it took about half an hour for Isaac to get used to the seemingly display of affection. So this is what happens in a pack. He’d read up about as much as he could about werewolves just before he got the bite – using what lunch time he had to go to the library – and one of the folklore books had said that werewolves ‘cuddle’ as a form of pack bonding, a way to gain trust and prevent mutiny or disobedience. Not that he had actually expected Derek of all people to do this but here he was, sitting on a hard floor with a 25 year old werewolf wrapped around him.

  
  
And really, Isaac felt the safest and most wanted he had in his whole life.

  
  
;

  
  
When Isaac met Erica after she had been turned, he was apprehensive. She was beautiful, confident, and had everything now that she had her new abilities. She was just like a butterfly that had just gone through her metamorphoses.

  
  
But it turns out they became good friends, they were both of the same status, and while Derek never failed to awe Isaac with his mere presence; it felt good to actually have a _friend_ that he could talk to.

  
  
She encouraged him, and while her ideas weren’t always good, Erica was a welcomed figure to help ground and gauge on what was expected of him.

  
  
“Hey, Erica,” Isaac said one day, “do you ever find those huddling things with Derek a bit strange?”

  
  
She looked up from where she was applying her new red lipstick, “what ‘huddling things’ is it you’re talking about exactly?”

  
  
He hummed and let his head sag onto his shoulder, “you know, at night time when he hugs you and practically inhales your very essence from your neck.”

  
  
Erica raised an eyebrow and snorted, “I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. Our Alpha has never been that close with me. Although it would be a welcomed concept, those hands are huge and the things he could do – “

  
  
Isaac coughed and interrupted her before she got into graphic detail, “so he’s never, you know,” he paused, “let’s say – metaphorically of course – never taken off his shirt, pulled you to bed and then spooned you for the whole night?”

  
  
Erica’s eyes narrowed, “has it happened to you?”

  
  
Isaac’s eye contact flickered and he knew Erica got the answer she wanted.

  
  
“So our almighty Alpha sex god, Derek dearest, frequently coddles you and does it half naked?” Her interest grew and she smirked crookedly at him.

  
  
All of a sudden he felt almost bashful, “sometimes more than just ‘half-naked’.”

  
  
“What?” She screeched and started giggling like a mad man, “So you sleep with him naked sometimes?”

  
  
“I thought it was normal. You know, pack development or something? And he is really warm and his arms are quite large – and I’m talking too much and am shutting up now.”

  
  
Her laughing only increased and she slapped him on the shoulder before standing up, “we’ll test out this theory soon. Just you wait.”

  
  
“What does that mean?” he frowned and followed her as long as his eyes could.

  
  
“You’ll see~” she sing-songed out before promptly leaving him to his own devices.

  
  
;

  
  
That night Isaac felt the same nervous feeling from the first time he laid next to Derek tighten in his chest; knowing that the other only did this with him almost made him giddy. But he was still confused as to why. Why would someone like _him_ put all the effort into making someone like Isaac feel welcomed? It was extremely confusing.

  
  
None the less, Isaac still climbed into Derek’s too-small-for-two-bed and settled in as he had been doing for more than a week now.

  
  
This time when his Alpha walked into the room, footsteps sounding heavier and the anticipation thicker than ever, Isaac felt his breath hitch momentarily. It didn’t take an idiot to notice that Derek was hot, utterly gorgeous in fact. His body was one that seemed as if it was hand crafted by the gods, his face received attention from everyone, and in fact his very aura drew you in. He was the mysterious bad guy that had girls everywhere willing to give up their virginity for. Isaac half wondered if he’d give his up to the other but stamped down those thoughts before it got too disastrous.

  
  
All too soon Isaac felt the heavy dip from where Derek sat down and then there was a body tangled with his own.

  
  
Maybe it was his inner wolf that liked submitting to its Alpha, but tonight Isaac found himself arching closer to the contact and was startled to hear himself _purring_ of all things, like he was some content cat. He honestly tried to stop it from resounding too loud but he knew that Derek’s hearing would have picked up on it already and once again had to fight the red dusting across his cheek bones. What was even more surprising was the fact that his submission was rewarded with the faint brush of lips against his neck and a low growl.

  
  
Maybe he shouldn’t question the elder about it if this was what he got from wordless compliance.

  
  
;

  
  
In the beginning Isaac never really got why he couldn’t attack people who tensed his temper. He’d been dealing with merciless beatings during his adolescence, so why did others get off scot free?

  
  
It was only until his wolf self had gotten too high on the adrenaline of the day and moved to attack that Stiles kid did he understand why he couldn’t. Derek had snarled and growled at him, all in defence of that human boy and Isaac had cowered immediately. He’d always been on Derek’s, well, better side; so to receive the brunt of his anger and power had him frightened for his life.

  
  
He’d never hurt anyone without Derek’s permission again; he just couldn’t live if he knew that he had let down the other.

  
  
;

  
  
The next time they slept next to each other was different to the last ones. Instead of the quick bundle up of limps and almost immediate sleep, Derek actually guided him to the room with a strong grip on his upper arm and then slowly pulled Isaac’s shirt off himself.

  
  
It wasn’t anything sexual per say, but once the fair skin of his chest, torso and arms were revealed, large fingers traced lightly over scars that had been there for years already.

  
  
Now that Isaac was a werewolf he didn’t have to worry about any wounds leaving marks but the ones his father had created already left a permanent blemish that showed just how screwed up he really was.

  
  
No words were spoken but instead of curling up beside each other, Derek laid flat on his back and Isaac slept with his upper body splayed across the other’s broad chest. Derek’s hand rested tangled in Isaac’s soft curls and stroked and rubbed smooth patterns into the tense flesh. Isaac felt himself unwind, all stress and pressure from the day draining out and he fell asleep with his left arm across Derek’s stomach.

  
  
He knew it was only platonic, just a display of reassurance that Derek was only doing what a good Alpha did to take care of his underlings, but Isaac still thought that maybe just maybe he was someone’s favourite for once.

  
  
;

  
  
The kiss came from nowhere. One minute they were trying aimlessly to do some damage to their Alpha and the next Erica was straddling Derek and kissing him as if her life depended on it.

  
  
Isaac felt betrayed for a moment, so once again another took the attention and love away from him (his father had always preferred alcohol and now Derek would sure go after Erica, why wouldn’t he?)

  
  
It only turned out that there was now a furious Alpha and that Erica had left the room with a wicked wink in Isaac’s direction.

  
  
That night had Derek at his most tense since Isaac met him. His shoulders were squared and his jaw locked. Honestly, Isaac feared for Erica let alone himself. She had pushed the boundaries that most wolves would not do, especially to someone so powerful and held so high in regard such as Derek.

  
  
When they took their usual place in the bed, Derek’s posture was stiff and he left a space that felt like it stretched on forever between them. Isaac was the first one to breach this (as respectfully and tentative as he could be – he did not want to awaken the beast that lay inside Derek’s fierce temper), he reached out a hand – a hand that looked so small and weak in comparison to the other’s – and placed it slowly on his Alpha’s shoulder.

  
  
Isaac had always thought their dynamic was purely for his own development, thought it was Derek’s way of trying to fix what shattered control Isaac had, but he was beginning to realise that it went both ways.

  
  
Derek may be powerful and almighty to the werewolves around him, but he was what he was, and Isaac was sure he still craved some form of attachment and affection.

  
  
It only took a small touch and Derek relaxed like a puddle of puppy goo. He sighed deeply and then there was no space between them anymore – his Alpha was hiding his face in the crook of Isaac’s neck, and this time the teenager was the one carding his fingers through the other’s hair.

  
  
;

  
  
“Looks like our Derek passed his test.” Erica leered the evening after she had kissed Derek.

  
  
Isaac was perched outside the school building waiting for training, kicking up dirt and dust with his lacrosse stick, “and what is it he passed?”

  
  
“You know how you two are regular cuddle buddies?”

  
  
He clucked his lips and snorted, “Yeah, sure.”

  
  
“Well, I was testing to see if he would be ever so gracious to gift me with the affection he shares with you but looks like he passed it.” She flicked her hair out of her eyes, “lover boy is all yours. He has no interest in me.”

  
  
He had to laugh breathlessly, “and here I was thinking that you actually wanted him.”

  
  
“Don’t get me wrong – who wouldn’t want a piece of that – but I was trying out theory I got from that conversation we had a while back about your intimacy levels, nothing more and nothing less. I bet if you tried the same thing as me, you’d get a _very_ different reaction.”

  
  
“I may be different to my previous human self, but I don’t think I’m as courageous as you are with our _Alpha_ of all people.”

  
  
;

  
  
And he wasn’t, not really.

  
  
It took a few more days to accept the fact that Derek had _broken his arm_ of all things, but had only done it as an example. Maybe it was part of showing his dominance to the pact, proving that just because he was getting closer to his new pack mates, didn’t mean he was going to be lax with punishments and lack of attention.

  
  
He was still slightly shaken at the thought of how much it had hurt. It reminded him of all the things that had been wrong with his life before and that was enough to get him jumping at shadows. But it had healed over time and he adjusted to the new ways of Derek. He wasn’t damaging Isaac for his own benefit or selfish reasons; he was helping the teenager to evolve into the role of a werewolf.

  
  
So after one night when he’d been out late walking around aimlessly at the graveyard, he crawled back into their bed and only stopped when he was face to face with the sleeping werewolf.

  
  
He gathered all the courage he could manage at the time and hesitantly leant forward until his own lips brushed against the soft (yet still hard in some way that was only unique and everything that was Derek) ones of his Alpha. It was way too chaste for what Isaac really wanted to do but Derek was his superior and after the recent events he wouldn’t doubt the fact that his Alpha would slaughter him if he went too far.

  
  
He pulled back almost immediately and flushed, but he knew he didn’t imagine the feel of Derek’s arm wrapping around his waist or the harsh, yet amused, croak of his Alpha’s voice growling out, “Go to sleep.”

  
  
He grinned a genuine smile (that had become oh-so-rare since his mother’s death) and relaxed completely.

  
  
Their relationship wasn’t the most conventional, they were werewolves for god’s sake, but Isaac was comforted with the fact that his relationship with Derek was different to Erica’s, and that there was the prospect that maybe their mutual feelings could grow and progress until it resulted in a proper relationship. Because hey, werewolves had to take a mate one day, didn’t they?

  
  
And Isaac would do whatever he could to please and satisfy his Alpha.   
  
  
  
;

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

a/n: this was my first time writing for the fandom so i hope it turned out right. and am i the only one who just loves shipping the friendship between the psychopathic twins? erica and isaac would be the best bffls ever. ~~jackson/isaac should be the perfect cheek bones otp tbfh~~  
secondly. here is the original prompt: 

__ "Based on the fact that Isaac is pretty much living alone with Derek in the subway, and for a while there didn't even go to school. 

I want the most sensual but non(or not yet)-sexual relationship possible. Like, Isaac sitting on the floor between Derek's legs, Derek petting his hair, overly touching wound checks from both sides, sleeping in the same bed with little clothes. Some standing too close together and breathing against ears and necks and stuff would be good too. Some of Isaac being the only one who can pull Derek back from a ragey alpha display, and he can do it with one touch. And a pinch Derek creeping on Isaac (sleeping, in the shower, etc) because that's what Derek does.

You know what I mean? This isn't a very clear prompt, but you can go anywhere with it if you just give me some of that dynamic. You get bonus cookies for Eric/Isaac being best friends (maybe she kisses Derek to test something for Isaac?), and some kind of explanation for the arm breaking. I'm also cool with smut, as long as there's a ton of build up."

so, i went with what i could and hope you like it, OP.   



End file.
